Confidence
by SillySilenia
Summary: Ginny loves it when Luna radiates confidence. Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood. Femslash. Written for two challenges at the HPFC forums.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; I make no profit from this work of fanfiction. Also, do _not _attempt to climb rope ladders while blindfolded in real life if you've got any choice, 'kay?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Written for both the _'1 Pairing, 1 Prompt'_ Challenge by **Fire The Canon **and the _Harry Potter Femmeslash Project Challenge _by **Gamma Orionis **and **Cheeky Slytherin Lass**, both at the **HPFC forum **here at FFN. Also part of The Ultimate Femmeslash Competition, by dimitrisgirl18.

**Pairing & Prompt**: Ginny/Luna, Confidence (**1 Pairing, 1 Prompt**)  
**Theme: **Fluff, possibly minor smut too. (**HP Femmeslash Project Challenge**)

_Reviews very much welcome._

* * *

**Confidence**

"Luna," I muttered softly, slightly annoyed with her but at the same time amused by her antics, "what are you _doing_?"

That wasn't really the right question. I knew what she was doing – she had put her Ravenclaw scarf over my eyes, effectively blindfolding me, and was now leading me by hand towards wherever it was we were going, all the while muttering about some sort of creature that was only visible under a nightly sky in summer.

No, the real question was why, though that didn't really matter, either. Even if I had asked, I would never get a straight answer. This all just was so typically _Luna_.

"Oh, shush, Ginny," she whispered in my ear, stretching the two syllables of my name as much as she could, her breath tickling my earlobe, "you'll see when we get there."

The way she spoke, in a low, hushed whisper, while her voice was coloured with playfulness, never failed to arouse me – and this time was not an exception to that rule.

For a moment or two, we were both silent. Then she let go of my hand and I made a soft sound of surprise as she firmly put it on my bum instead, leaning forwards into me and kissed me with fervour, her free hand trailing over my bare arms.

When Luna broke away from our kiss, leaving me gasping for breath, I imagined her to be looking as flustered as I myself felt. Judging by the sound of her heavy breathing, I could not be far off.

I moved one of my hands towards my eyes, thinking that we had arrived wherever Luna had been intending for us to go. Before I had a chance to remove the scarf, which carried my favourite smell, that of Luna – sweet and subtle with an undertone of something spicy – Luna interrupted me with a soft slap on the offending hand.

"No peeking!" she said with a stern-seeming voice, "_I _will remove it… once it's time for that. Understood?"

I nodded meekly, melting on the inside. I absolutely loved it when Luna was basically _radiating_ confidence, like she was now.

"Good girl," I heard her mutter, barely audible. Mere seconds later, she grabbed my hand again, leading me further along the way to whatever our destination was.

Apparently, it was not much further away, because barely half a minute later, we stopped again.

"Alright," Luna said sweetly, "stretch your arm."

I did, but apparently not in the right direction, because the only thing I touched was air. Luna laughed softly.

"A bit more to the right," she finally said, "and a couple of inches further, Ginny."

I did as she asked, knowing that I must look foolish, waving my right arm through the air searching for something that I couldn't see. I suspected that she had a smirk on her face, but as I was blindfolded, that too was something I couldn't see.

After another failed attempt, I found what she meant. A tree. At least, something that felt like a tree. You never knew with Luna.

"Okay, now keep your hand on the tree," Luna said, again radiating confidence, making my heart beat at twice its normal speed, "and walk around it until you feel some sort of rope."

I did as she asked – I would do anything Luna asked, because I trusted her. Because I knew she would not ask anything of me that I would not be willing to give.

"Found it," I replied and immediately heard her footsteps, so that she stood behind me again. I could feel her breath in my neck and her breasts teasingly pressed against my back.

She lifted my left arm and brought it to another rope.

"Okay. Carefully raise one of your feet, Ginny," she stated, no, _commanded_, "and move it forward until you find a wooden rung." At that moment, I realised that the rope I felt was part of a rope ladder.

"Found it," I said again.

After some more guiding, we found ourselves in a small tree house, just large enough to lay down next to each other, which we did. Luna mumbled something about how larger tree houses were more prone to attracting Whimpering Whistlebugs.

"Isn't it time to remove the blindfold, Luna?" I softly asked after a few moment of laying down in silence next to each other, Luna's hand playing with my hair.

"Remove it, Ginny? But I was just thinking about the fun we could have together if we left it on for a while," she giggled.

And fun we had. By the time we climbed back down the rope ladder, no longer blindfolded, dawn was just starting and the both of us were completely exhausted.

"Next time, I'm blindfolding you."

THE END


End file.
